


Sorcha

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Sorcha

Sorcha

A storm ever rages

For those left behind

The sun is gone

Rain devours the day

I am a faded shadow

My edges undefined

No altar left to kneel before

No words left to pray

I mourn the man I was

When she was here

Even the moon cannot find me

Through this wall of night

But in my heart a candle burns

With love most dear

A grieving tribute

To her timeless light


End file.
